


Box of Souvenirs

by swiftkryptonian



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, and some cute jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftkryptonian/pseuds/swiftkryptonian
Summary: “Just be honest with her. That’s the least you could do.” So Seulgi tries to be honest that same night. But it turns out everything is easier said than done. And lying is easier than telling the truth. “I’m in love with someone else,” Seulgi lies. Because that’s acceptable, easier, much better. “I don’t want to keep seeing you anymore, Joohyun.”





	Box of Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also posted on my AFF under the username "thebitterbi".

**“Open this when you think I don’t love you anymore.”**

 

_Seulbear,_

 

_I hope you know how stupid it is that you even opened this letter. You’re an idiot, Kang Seulgi. How can you even think that I don’t love you anymore? What is this - fiction? Alternate universe? The dark dimension?_

_But then, if I said or did something to make you feel in doubt then please forgive me, my little bear. I can be an idiot too. Please tell me what I said or did and I promise that I will listen to you. I will make up for the mistake I did._

_Do you know that you’re the cutest when you smile the smile that reaches your eyes? You’re the sunshine that lights up my whole world and I hope nothing and no one takes my sunshine away._

_To keep it short, I love you. Always have and always will._

_Yours,_

_Baechu_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's freezing.

 

Seulgi is out and even under three layers of thick clothing, she is still freezing from the cold winter snow. She keeps rubbing her hands together in hope to warm them a little but it barely does. She can tell by the way she can’t feel her hands anymore that she might have frostbite in any minute now.

 

She stays still though.

 

Seulgi takes out a white envelope from the box beside where she sits, grasping it like her life depends on it. Then tucks her hands inside her big coat. She sighs. _Where is she?_ she thinks to herself. _Where would she be at a time like this?_

 

Seulgi's breathing is already fast and uneven. It's almost as if she's running and can't quite catch her breath. She's been waiting outside this stupid empty house for a while and by "a while”, she means four long cold hours.

 

But she doesn't go yet.

 

It’s stupid, maybe. But she stays.

 

The antsy woman remains sitting on the sidewalk with a box beside her, hugging her knees and shaking a little. _Stupid little shit_ , she mutters to herself. Not sure if she means it for the person she's waiting for or her impatient self.

 

A very pale Seulgi stays there until she falls asleep. Her body had gone numb from the cold already and her breath slows down, too slow to even be normal.

 

She doesn't know how long has it been when she wakes up to the sound of a struggling car nearby, hoping it would be who she's waiting for. Seulgi barely manages to stand and pick up the small box she brought with her. The car stops around the corner of the street.

 

Seulgi is not disappointed when a dreamy raven-haired woman in a thick purple coat comes out from the passenger seat. She wonders how she gets her hair perfectly in place in this cold winter weather. It seems like the wind doesn't want to ruin her flawless look after all. The next thing Seulgi thinks about is how does she get the universe to conspire with her like _that_.

 

A woman with a short blonde curly hair comes out after her from the driver’s seat. And although her vision is barely 20/20 anymore, Seulgi can still see that the woman looks younger. Even younger than her. They are talking face to face. Seulgi doesn't hear what's it about but if the look on the younger woman's face is a hint, it looks like they've had a fight and they're trying to make up.

 

Out in the damn cold weather of all places.

 

Seulgi sees the older woman pat the blonde's head and the blonde smiles a smile like her own - a smile that reaches and hides her eyes. She tries to ignore the sudden uncomfortable rage she feels inside. _Rage? What rage?_

 

Seulgi feels her heart beat fast again that it hurts. It hurts so much.

 

The last thing she remembers is the feeling of snow on her face. And a low thud too.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


"Wheein, I told you we should have gone the other way." Joohyun finally says followed by a sigh, already frustrated and antsy. She is supposed to be home an hour ago and yet here they are. Stuck in a street Joohyun is unfamiliar with.

 

"Yeah," Wheein, the blonde woman in the driver seat finds herself agreeing as if she wasn’t stubbornly insisting just an hour ago. "Sorry, unnie."

 

"We'll just have to wait for the help."

 

"Are you angry?"

 

"My face is naturally like this."

 

"You mean you always look like you're about to punch someone if they keep talking?"

 

"Do you want to find out?" Joohyun taunts and Wheein makes a zipping motion and keeps her mouth shut.

 

They are stuck in an empty street with barely a streetlight illuminating them. Joohyun turns on the radio to fill the dead silence in the car. Wheein hums along with the song.

 

_Two hours._

 

This feels like the longest two hours of both of their lives. It's also possibly the quietest Wheein has ever been since Joohyun knew her, too.

 

The help arrives another half hour later, thank god. Although she doesn't want to find out how good Joohyun punches, Wheein thinks she might combust if she doesn't get to talk for another hour.

 

Not long after, they finally reach the street of Joohyun's home. Even though she doesn't say anything, Joohyun knows the car is struggling to go further because of the slippery road.

 

"Just stop the car," Joohyun tells Wheein. "I can walk from here. Thank you for the ride." She opens the door and gets out.

 

"Wait, unnie." Wheein follows her outside the car. "I'm really sorry for not listening to you a while ago. I’m sorry for getting us stuck there for hours. And I’m sorry for your butt too." She grins awkwardly, flashing her puppy eyes at the older woman.

 

"It's fine, Wheein."

 

"Are you mad at me?"

 

Joohyun sees her sincerity and the burden the younger woman must be feeling when she thinks someone is angry at her. So she smiles and pats her head. "No, you little dumbass. It's all good."

 

Wheein pouts and her brows furrow, "Are you sure? You know I can't stand when someone's mad at me, unnie."

 

"I'm not mad, I promise." Joohyun smiles.

 

Wheein smiles. "Okay then - _oh my god!_ " she shrieks and runs past a shocked Joohyun.

 

There is a woman passed out in front of her house. "Unnie! We need to get her inside!" Wheein shouts as she attempts to carry the girl by herself. Wheein checks her pulse. _Weak_ , Wheein notes mentally.

 

Joohyun quickly opens the gate and her front door. She prepares the couch and gets back outside to help Wheein carry the fainted woman. They let her down gently on the couch. Wheein turns on the heater to Joohyun's home and goes back out to retrieve a box that she saw the woman was holding before fainting.

 

Joohyun elevates the stranger's feet on the arm of the couch and loosens the tight clothing. Then she puts on a warm blanket on her. Joohyun kneels beside the unconscious but breathing woman and gently touches her face. Her face is pale and cold as ice. She brushes the messy hair away from her eyes.

 

Wide-eyed, Joohyun's own heartbeat accelerates in an instant she sees the stranger's face. _What is she doing in front of my home_ _?_ , she wonders.

 

"Unnie, I found this outside. I think this is hers." Wheein hands over a cerulean box that Joohyun immediately recognizes she had made for the woman months ago. "Do you know her?"

 

There is familiarity. Of course, there is familiarity. She spent five and a half years of her life with her after all. “I don’t think so,” Joohyun lies instead, knowing Wheein can possibly pass as an FBI agent when she's too curious.

 

“Do you need me to stay for the night or until she wakes up?”

 

Joohyun shakes her head. “You go ahead. I can take care of this.”

 

“Okay, prepare your baseball bat just in case she wakes up and she’s a murderer or worse a thief.”

 

“You really need to sort out your priorities,” Joohyun mumbles laughingly. She walks Wheein out the door. “Drive safe, alright? I don’t want Hyejin bombarding me with unnecessary texts if you’re not home by 9.”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Wheein salutes and goes on her way.

 

Joohyun shuts the door. She walks to the kitchen and makes tea for herself and for the passed out woman on her couch. She sits on the floor after she’s done making tea and preparing the things she needs. She carefully places the warm towel on the resting woman’s forehead and gently strokes her cheek to check the temperature. Still cold but not as cold as when they had found her outside. The color of her lips is slowly becoming less pale blue and more of pale red. Her breathing seems to be coming back to normal too.

 

“ _Seulgi-yah_ ,” Joohyun whispers softly, eyes glued to the woman on the couch. “Why are you here?”

 

Joohyun doesn’t expect an answer right away but she still expects an answer. And when the morning comes and she wakes up, she hopes she gets one.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Seulgi sees when she wakes is the dim light of a fancy chandelier. Well, it looks like a chandelier until her vision finally focuses and she realizes she’s actually not lying on her back but on her left. It’s a prismatic vase on the center table.

 

_Vase?_

 

She doesn’t own a vase, certainly not fancy-looking one like this. Her eyes scan the room. This is not her house either.

 

Seulgi sits up. “OWWWW!” A loud yelp startles her causing her to fall almost face flat on the floor if it wasn’t for her elbows supporting her upper body.

 

Except she doesn’t fall on the floor.

 

Definitely not a floor.

 

It’s soft. And apparently, a human who’s barely awake.

 

Seulgi’s eyes grow wide, pupils dilating. Her face immediately goes red all over. “Joo … Joohyun?” she stutters nervously.

 

Joohyun, who’s lying on her back under Seulgi, clears her throat. Trying to look unbothered but the sudden increase in her heart rate says otherwise. “You stepped on my stomach.”

 

“I - I’m sorry.”

 

“And you’re on top of me right now.” Joohyun glances down at their collided bodies. She doesn’t think it’s possible for Seulgi’s face to be more flushed than this moment. “Not that I don’t like it but I don’t think my butt can take the weight right now.” Joohyun smiles sheepishly.

 

“Are you saying I’m heavy?”

 

“I’m saying I fell flat on my ass in the snow last night and it still hurts.”

 

“Oh,” Seulgi slaps herself mentally and carefully pushes herself up away from Joohyun. “I’m sorry.”

 

Joohyun gets up too. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

“A little, yes.” the brown-haired woman answers. “I don’t know what happened.”

 

“Seems to me like you’ve been out in the snow for a while. You were so cold.”

 

 _Oh, yeah that._ Seulgi swallows nervously. “I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t mean to inconvenience you.”

 

“You didn’t.” Pause. “I’m gonna make us breakfast then we’ll talk about whatever you wanted to talk about.”

 

“How do you know I came here to talk?”

 

“Why else would you be waiting outside my home for god knows how long? I certainly hope you’re not here to murder me.”

 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

 

Joohyun smirks at that. “That would be ironic because the last time we’ve seen each other you made it clear that you never want to see me again.”

 

Seulgi feels a painful jab in her chest. She hates the fact that Joohyun is not wrong. Oh, how she wishes she’s wrong for once.

 

* * *

 

_“I need to break up with her,_ _Wan._ _” Seulgi tells Seungwan out of nowhere. It isn’t the first time Seungwan hears it though. Her same-age friend has been contemplating about it for a while now and all those times, Seungwan tries to give her a reason not to._

 

_Seungwan sighs deeply. “Are we really going to talk about that again, Seul?”_

 

_“Yes! It’s not like I can talk to just anyone about this!” She hears the panic in Seulgi’s voice as she walks back and forth the small room of their workplace. “You’re my best friend, Wannie.”_

 

_“Joohyun-_ _unnie_ _is a good person. You can’t just break her heart like that.”_

 

_“But I don’t feel the same anymore.”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_Seulgi shrugs in distress. “I don’t know. I just … lately, it just doesn’t feel right anymore.”_

 

_“People who have been in a relationship for a long time tend to feel like that sometimes. Like they already lost the spark when in reality they didn’t. They’re just making a big deal out of little things that don’t even matter. Love isn’t always about grand gestures, you know.”_

 

_“But I don’t feel good enough for her,” Seulgi says and Seungwan almost doesn’t catch it because of how low it was spoken._

 

_Seungwan notices it, of course. She notices how Seulgi has been struggling with her confidence. How she would compare herself to Joohyun’s other admirers and focuses on how they would be much better for her. How she would list all her flaws down and try to change it until she ends up crumpling the paper and shooting it in the trash can._

 

_Seungwan also notices the bags under her friend’s eyes, implying that she has been sleeping less at night. She hasn’t been eating enough and starts to lose weight fast. Whenever their friends - Joy, mostly - invite them over, she declines and says she’d rather stay home because she’s tired._

 

_Seungwan sees it all and even tries to confront Seulgi about it but the stubborn girl just insists she doesn’t need help - a pretty word for saying “see a shrink”._

 

_“Then, I think you should break up with her.” Seungwan finally gives in._

 

_Seulgi’s eyes widen in surprise. She doesn’t ask why or what changed her mind. Instead, she asks, “How?”_

 

_“Just be honest with her. That’s the least you could do.”_

  
  


_So Seulgi tries to be honest that same night._

 

_But it turns out everything is easier said than done. And lying is easier than telling the truth._

 

_“I’m in love with someone else,” Seulgi lies. Because that’s acceptable, easier, much better. “I don’t want to keep seeing you anymore, Joohyun.”_

 

_The last thing she sees is the grief-stricken woman, who she shared almost everything with, packing all her things and leaving their apartment with a loud slam of the front door._

 

_Seulgi feels empty a lot lately but tonight she feels too much._

 

* * *

 

Seulgi watches the raven-haired woman move in the kitchen. She’s on the phone with someone - a voice she doesn’t recognize - while cooking breakfast for both of them. She insisted on helping but she should have known better than trying to win against the older woman. She swears to herself that she’s not eavesdropping, not at all. Joohyun and whoever she is talking to are just talking rather loud enough for her to hear. The phone’s loudspeaker is on, anyway.

 

“So unnie, are you coming with us tonight?”

 

Joohyun glances at Seulgi and Seulgi looks away quickly, pretending that she was not just looking. “I’m not sure, Jennie.”

 

_Jennie?_

 

“I’ll call you sometime later. I’m just busy at the moment.”

 

“You should come. My friend is dying to meet you.”

 

“Why?”

 

The girl - Jennie - giggles. “She has a teeny tiny bit of a crush on you.”

 

Seulgi’s elbows fall from leaning on the counter. Joohyun arches a brow. The flushed woman turns around, pinching her thighs in embarrassment. Mentally hoping for the floor to just swallow her whole.

 

“Who’s this friend? Someone I know?” Joohyun pushes.

 

 _Don’t sound so eager,_ Seulgi snarls in annoyance and proceeds to sit on the couch.

 

“It’s Nayeon.” Jennie says excitedly.

 

“Im Nayeon? The one who wrote a song for you two - _three_ \- years ago?”

 

Seulgi accidentally kicks the center table. Keyword being _accidentally_ _._ Joohyun glares at her and Seulgi grins from ear to ear, making a peace sign with her fingers.

 

“Uh huh. And about that … well, the song was supposed to be about you but then she told everyone that it was for me instead because she didn’t want to disrespect your ex back then. What’s her name again? Sulli?”

 

Seulgi annoyingly huffs. Why is she still even listening to this?

 

“Jennie, I’ll think about it then I will call you later,” Joohyun avoids Jennie’s question. She flips over the pancake she’s making. “I think I’ll be busy all day but tell Nayeon I said hi.”

 

It is childish but Seulgi can’t help but make faces as she pretends to observe the cactus plant sitting alone at a table near the couch. A few seconds later, Jennie - whoever she is - finally hangs up and Joohyun is focused on cooking and setting the table again.

 

Then Seulgi sees the box that she brought with her. A reminder why she’s here.

 

* * *

 

**“Open this when you miss me”**

_Seul,_

_So … you miss me huh?_

_Well, there is a 102% chance that I miss you back. I can’t wait to see you and be with you again. I don’t know how long we have been apart when you’re reading this - could be a few hours, days or even weeks - but I’ll see you soon. Didn’t they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder? We’ll see about that._

_Moments that I spend with you are the ones I most look forward to every day. I’m so lucky that I get to come home to you._

_All my love,_

_Hyunnie_

 

_PS. Just call or message me, you little sappy idiot._

 

* * *

 

“Breakfast time!” Joohyun announces. Seulgi leaves the box for the meantime.

 

The two women eat quietly. At some point, Seulgi tries to compliment the cooking but she almost chokes for not swallowing the food down first to which earned a glare from Joohyun. “Swallow first before talking,” she tells her.

 

“Sorry,” Seulgi mumbles and swallows. “I meant to say that the food is delicious.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She’s not a medical expert or some sort but Seulgi guesses that it’s safe to say that she experienced hypothermia last night due to staying out in the cold for too long. But somehow just now, that response from Joohyun seems a lot colder.

 

Joohyun wants to talk about it. Whatever it may be. They both can feel it on the tip of their tongues. Just needs a little courage for either of them to actually start the conversation that’s been waiting to happen.

 

Seulgi tries to divert her attention to the bottle of maple syrup just the same time as Joohyun grabs the bottle. They both let go.

 

The silence is deafening.

 

“Since you’re not talking then maybe I should.” Joohyun finally breaks.

 

Seulgi coughs and almost spits out everything she’s chewing.

 

“Why are you here, Seulgi?” The older woman is known to never beat around the bush. “Why did you wait outside my home, in the cold?”

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Seulgi knows it’s some sort of mannerism but Joohyun’s eyebrow arch can be terrifying and Seulgi suddenly feels her heart pounding mercilessly. Not long after, her stomach joins the awful parade that her heart is having. _Stupid fucking anxiety_ , she thinks.

 

_Breathe. In. Out._

 

“I … I found, uhm, your letters under my bed.” she stammers. “Last night.” Seulgi hopes she will say something but Joohyun only listens and gives her space to talk. “When did you … when did you make - _write_ \- the letters?”

 

“Almost six months ago,” Joohyun recalls. “It’s supposed to be a sixth-anniversary gift … but then you know, life happens.” She shrugs. “I just left it under your bed the day after we broke up.”

 

 _Oh._ Seulgi feels like she’s been stabbed in the heart with a sharp knife.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Ah, yes. Why am I here? Right? I actually … I don’t know. I just thought that maybe I should see you. I needed to see you.” She swallows nervously, choking back on the words that she tries to stop from coming out.

 

Joohyun notices the shaking in her hand so she places her hand above Seulgi’s. “Relax, I’m not angry or anything. Breathe,” Joohyun gently reminds her.

 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 

“I’m sorry for coming here unannounced. I know I’m probably the last person you wanted to see on your doorstep and worse is I was passed out and you had to take care of me. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean -”

 

Joohyun squeezes the rambling woman’s hand. “Let’s finish the food first, okay? We’ll continue later … when your thoughts are more organized.”

 

 _Yeah sure, as if my thoughts are ever organized,_ Seulgi mentally replies.

 

When the two of them finished eating, Seulgi insists that she should at least do the cleaning of the dishes so Joohyun lets her.

 

“You’re staring,” Seulgi says even without looking at Joohyun. “Stop it.”

 

Joohyun snickers. “What? I can’t stare at you but you can stare at me?”

 

“It’s different.”

 

“Pray tell how is it different?”

 

 _Because you’re beautiful and I’m merely an asshole who broke your heart._ Seulgi doesn’t say it out loud, of course. She just lets the question die and continues doing the chores.

 

“Are your thoughts more organized?” Joohyun asks a little while later when they are both sitting on her couch and playing scrabble.

 

Seulgi shifts in her seat to face the older woman. “Will you do that thing you do when I can’t explain myself?”

 

“You want me to do twenty questions?”

 

Seulgi shrugs, “Maybe limit it to ten.”

 

Joohyun has done this with her countless of times in the past year that they were together. She somehow always senses what Seulgi wants to say but the younger woman has been terrible at expressing herself directly. So Joohyun doesn’t press her immediately; she takes her time with her, asking questions after questions until she finally opens up and lays the truth out in the open.

 

They leave the scrabble game on the table. Joohyun holds both of Seulgi’s hands as they face each other on the couch. Seulgi purses her lips and gets ready.

 

“We broke up five months ago. How come you only found the box now?” Joohyun begins.

 

“Seungwan was helping me clean the apartment and she found it under the bed,” she answers truthfully.

 

“So you haven’t been cleaning the past five months?”

 

“How is that question relevant?”

 

Joohyun rolls her eyes, “Just answer.”

 

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been mostly out of the apartment and staying at Sooyoung’s.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t want to be alone. I don’t know what I’d do to myself if I’m ever alone. It scares me.”

 

“Then why did you kick me out?”

 

“I didn’t kick you out. You left.”

 

“Who in the right mind would stay in the same house with someone who broke up with them?”

 

Seulgi’s brows furrow. “Do I have to answer that?”

 

Joohyun sighs. “Nevermind. Next question: why did you really break up with me?”

 

“I already told you -”

 

“Seulgi,” Joohyun warns. “Don’t underestimate my knowledge of you.”

 

The truth is stupid and cliche. At least, it is for Seulgi.

 

“I needed to fix myself,” Seulgi confesses. “It felt hard to wake up in the morning and fall back into the same routine. Smiling and laughing became a difficult thing to do. There were voices in my head telling me that I wasn’t good enough for you, for anyone. That I’m not good at things I thought I’m good at. I tried to ignore it but the harder I fight these voices, the louder they got. Until I couldn’t hear anyone anymore no matter how many times they’ve told me encouraging things.” Joohyun rubs the back of Seulgi’s hands as she watches the younger woman tearing up. “I didn’t want to be a burden to you. I know that you didn’t feel that way about me but I felt that way about myself. I couldn't be happy with you when I'm not happy with myself.”

 

“Do you still feel like that now?”

 

“Not as much but I'm still a work in progress. I’ve been seeing a therapist. Seungwan and Sooyoung thought it would help.”

 

“And did it help?”

 

Seulgi nods. “ _That_ and the meds.”

 

Joohyun smiles affectionately. “Good,” she tells her. “I’m proud of you, Seulgi.”

 

There it goes. Seulgi’s smile that reaches her eyes. Joohyun misses seeing that. She lets go of her hand for a moment to caress Seulgi’s face and wipe the tears from her face. “I have three more questions left.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why are you really here, Seulgi?”

 

It’s the same thing Seulgi has been asking herself over and over in the past hour, thinking of some sort of excuse. But Joohyun would know. She knows too much about her to not know when she lies and when she tells the truth.

 

“Because you deserve the truth and we deserve closure.” Joohyun’s breath hitches. Because _this_ is what it is - a closing, an ending, a shutdown of something.

 

“Why do I feel like you’re breaking up with me all over again? Except there’s more truth in it this time.” Joohyun forces a laugh to mask the hurt.

 

“I - I’m not? Oh my god, oh shi - _shirt!_ Ugh, why are you crying?” Seulgi panics when tears start to fall on Joohyun’s cheeks. “Wha - what did I say? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Closure is like reaching a finish line. Do you not want to be with me ever again?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I need to know, Seul.”

 

The worry on Seulgi’s face fades. Her expression softens. “How could you think that when you’re the only one I would _literally_ freeze to death for?” Then the younger woman leans in, barely touching their lips. “I would do anything for you, Bae Joohyun.” she utters ever so smoothly.

 

Joohyun cups the younger woman’s face and presses their lips together. Soft and gentle. Seulgi tastes like familiarity in a world full of strangers, a belonging she has been missing for too long.

 

The two women break away from each other when breathing becomes a necessity. Foreheads still leaning against each other. “I hate that I don’t hate you,” Joohyun whispers, eyes not tearing away from Seulgi’s plump pinkish lips.

 

“ _I love you_ is still an acceptable expression of love, you know.”

 

“I love you, Seulgi.”

 

“I love you, Joohyun.”

 

Seulgi is about to lean in for another kiss but Joohyun’s index finger stops her. “I have one more question left.” Seulgi groans. “Does this mean we’re back together?”

 

“Is this a trick question?”

 

“It’s a question.”

 

“Friendsdon’t kiss each other like _that_ , Bae.”

 

“Good answer, Kang.” Joohyun lets her lean back in for a kiss.

 

There is a quote that Joohyun repeats to herself every day for the past five months, a mantra to help survive every day: _What’s broken can be mended. What hurts can be healed. And no matter how dark it gets, the sun is going to rise again._

 

Joohyun thinks this is the best sunrise in quite some time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So … uhm, you’re not going to that thing that your friend Jennie is inviting you to, right?” Seulgi asks suddenly.

 

The two women are now back to playing Scrabble; Joohyun leading the game score, of course. Seulgi doesn’t mind losing anyway. She never did when it comes to Joohyun.

 

Joohyun looks at the wall clock. “It’s later tonight and I’m free. I don’t see why not.”

 

Seulgi pouts. “We can stay home or go out. Just as two. I can take you out on a date maybe?”

 

Joohyun tries to hide her smirk. “But Nayeon is looking forward to seeing me.”

 

“But … but I’m also looking forward to spending the night with you.”

 

“That’s presumptuous.”

 

"I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea but that’s not what I meant.” Seulgi’s face has never turned red faster. “Not what I meant at all!" 

 

“I’ll call Jennie and tell her I can’t make it tonight.”

 

Seulgi grins in excitement. “So it’s a date?”

 

“It’s a date,” Joohyun confirms with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**“Open this when we get back together”**

 

_Kang Seulgi,_

 

_First of all, there’s no “if” and only “when”. I know that this letter already sounds too forward but I’d like to think it’s rather hopeful._

_Second, I’d like to apologize for the way I handled things. I was devastated. I never expected for you to break up with me although I’ve seen it a lot of times before. You breaking up with me is one of the most haunting recurring nightmares I ever had in the past few years. And for it to become reality? You have no idea how many times I wished to wake up._

_Lastly, if you read this then we are back together, right? That means I waited. For how long, it doesn’t matter. As long as I never lost my way to you and you found your way back to me. There is no doubt in my mind about us, never has been. You are it for me, Seulgi. My sunshine. My soulmate. The love of my entire life._

_I hope we are better for each other now._

_Love always,_

_Bae Joohyun_

 

_PS. I wrote this letter the day after I stormed out of ~~our~~ the apartment. I may or may _ _not have_ _sneaked in. I already left my key on ~~our~~_ _the kitchen counter._

 


End file.
